You found me
by SuperSonicBoom12
Summary: "But I thought she was... dead. She was shot right in front of me." Shadow the Hedgehog has many secrets about his life on the ARK. There is much more to his past than he lets on. All his memories are shrouded in tragedy and sadness. So when a person from the hedgehog's past comes back, how will he react? Rated T for blood & mild language. If you're a Shadow fan then read this!


**A/N: Yay this is my second story! Hurray! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. Though it would be awesome if I did. The only thing that I own is Jaden the** **Hedgehog.**  
**  
*Sonic's P.O.V***

I walked into the kitchen of my house and opened the fridge. Inside was a variety of food, but the one thing I was looking for was sitting on the top shelf in the front. A plate full of chili dogs!

I pulled out the plate and put it in the microwave to heat up. I leaned against the counter while waiting for the food the heat and started humming my favorite song "His World" by Zebrahead. After about a minute the microwave beeped and I took out the chili dogs. I took them over to the living room and sat down on the couch. The chili dogs were steaming and their smell wafted throughout the house. With my left hand I grabbed the dogs and started inhaling them down one by one and with my right hand I flipped through channels on the TV with my remote.

Nothing good was on though, but I stopped at the news channel because they were doing a story about me and how I had recently defeated Eggman, again. I was on my fifth chili dog when the door bell rang. I got up and walked over to the door. It was probably just Tails coming over to hang out, he said he was gonna drop by today. I turned the door knob and opened the front door. It certainly wasn't Tails standing there.

I gasped when I say a black female hedgehog lying unconscious at my doorstep.

***Jaden's dream***

_The ARK was being raided. Shadow, Maria, and I were trying to get to the escape pods. Shadow was the fastest of us, but I could keep up pretty well. Maria was the one having problems. Her NIDS was making it hard for her to breath and running wasn't helping. Shadow and I were doing our best to help her, but we could only do so much.  
_

_"We're almost there," Shadow muttered. I looked at him. His eyes were bright with determination. We ran until we heard a stern voice behind us yell, "STOP!" I turned and looked backwards to see a group of GUN agents running towards us and pointing machine guns at us. Shadow turned to and saw the group. "CHAOS SPEAR!" he yelled and shot the energy spears at them. That had delayed them well enough and we ran even faster, but soon enough GUN was still in our pursuit.  
_

_I tried to think of what I could do, anything at all, that would get us to the pods faster. I wanted to help; after all that is what Shadow and I had been created for. But I couldn't think of anything I could do. The GUN agent's footsteps pounded behind us. Without looking back, I threw my own Chaos Spears backwards at them. "Leave us alone!" I yelled rather pathetically. _

_Maria's breathing sounded loud and labored. I looked over at her. She looked ready to pass out. Carrying her would probably slow us down even more, so I guessed that that wasn't really an option. The agents were far enough behind us now, but still were too close for comfort. _

_We were so close to the room with the escape pods now. We had too make it! We rounded the corner to the next hallway and kept going._

_I looked back behind me and saw one of the agents brought his gun up and aimed it. It was aimed right at Maria. He fired. It seemed like time slowed down._

_"Maria, look out!" I yelled. She turned around just in time to see the bullet coming at her. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the end. I dashed over and pushed her out of the way. She stumbled forward, but was kept balanced by Shadow. _

_I felt a pain in my chest. It was the worst pain I had ever felt. But it only hurt at first, then everything felt numb. _

_"JADEN!" I heard Shadow yell. I looked down at myself. A bullet wound was right where my heart was. It blossomed with crimson blood. My vision started going blurry and black spots appeared. I couldn't feel anything, my body was completely numb. I fell to my knees and then on my side, facing the direction of the GUN agents. _

_Shadow was at my side in a flash. I could barely hear his voice and I could just make out his mouth making words, but it was all so blurred. He was saying something like, "Jaden, It's ok. You'll be ok. C'mon get up." I just smiled at him. "Run Shads. Take Maria and just run. Don't worry about me. It's ok," I said to him. His eyes glistened. "No. Get up!" I shook my head, but that made it throb. Everything was getting even more blurry and I was blacking out. I vaguely saw Maria kneel down next to me as well. "Shadow. Trust me. Run!" I said, "They're coming." Shadow looked and sure enough the GUN agents were not far at all. He looked back at me with his red eyes watering. _

_"RUN, SHADOW, RUN!" I yelled. He looked at me and then stood, grabbed Maria's hand and ran even faster than before. _

_I smiled to myself. "Bye, Shads, Maria. I'm sorry, guys." A tear rolled down my face._

_Everything went black..._

***Normal P.O.V.***  
Sonic brought the girl inside and laid her on the couch. He looked around for a blanket and found one in a closet. He placed it over her. His chili dogs sat on the coffee table, completely forgotten.

The girl didn't seem to be hurt it looked like she was just exhausted. Sonic sat down in a chair across the room and waited for her to wake up. The girl was a black hedgehog with violet highlights (coincidentally in the same places as Shadow's highlights). She had purple and black hover shoes, rolled up black denim shorts, and a dark purple t-shirt.

'_Who is she?' _Sonic thought. Why was she at his doorstep? Tons of other questions shrouded Sonic's mind. He waited for her to wake up so he could ask them all.

After a while, Sonic turned the TV back on and began flipping channels. The news had stopped the story about him and was doing the weather so Sonic changed channels. Once again nothing good was on to watch.

He looked back at the hedgehog girl. She was mumbling something in her sleep. Sonic muted the television and listened. "Run, Shadow, Run... I'm sorry, guys..." she whispered unconsciously. "Shadow? How does she know Shadow?" Sonic asked to no one in particular. So he did the first thing he could think of. He called the black and red hedgie.

Sonic pulled out his cell phone and dialed Shadow's number. It rung for about a minute until finally there was a gruff voice on the other end._"Hello?" __  
_  
"Hey, Shads it's Sonic." Sonic said into the phone.  
_  
"What do you need, Faker?"_ Shadow asked dully.

"There is someone here I think you might know. She just showed up at my door unconscious."

_"Who is she?" _Shadow asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Shadow sighed exasperatedly._ "Well what does she look like, Faker?"_

"Well she has black fur, tan skin, purple highlights, and purple and black hover shoes. She actually looks kinda like you, Shadow."

Shadow was quiet for a moment. "Shads? You still there?" Sonic asked curiously.

_"I'll be right over," _Shadow said quickly.

Shadow hung up. Sonic shrugged. "Sounds like the description rang a bell." He turned the volume back up on the TV and started flipping channels again.

***Shadow's P.O.V.* **

**"**Is it even possible that she is alive?" I asked myself, "But, I saw her. She was shot right in front of me. Could it really be Jaden?"

I walked outside and got on my motorcycle. I revved the engine and took of towards Faker's house. On the way, my mind was filled with thoughts. '_H__ow is Jaden alive? Where has she been for fifty years? Why is she at Faker's house?_'

The wind whipped by me as I rode down the street. My quills were being jostled around by the speed of the air around me. It would have felt good if my head wasn't so occupied with thoughts.

In just two minutes I arrived at Faker's house. I parked my motorcycle and climbed off. I speed walked up to the door and rang the door bell. While waiting, I tapped my foot impatiently. The door soon opened to reveal a blue hedgehog. "Hey Shadow. C'mon in." Sonic said gesturing inside. I walked and immediately I saw the girl lying on the couch in the living room. I strode over there with Sonic trailing behind me.

The girl was asleep but was still easily recognizable . I stood looking down at her sleeping form. "So d'ya know her?" Faker asked. I didn't take my eyes off the hedgehog girl and just nodded. "Well what's her name?" Sonic asked. I huffed and looked at him. "If you absolutely have to know, her name is Jaden."

Sonic was quiet for a little bit after that. I turned back to Jaden and watched her, thousands of questions filling my mind. She rolled over in her sleep so that she was facing me. I could just barely see the scar that peeked out of her t-shirt, from where the bullet had been...

"How do you know her?" Sonic asked. I didn't look at him but said, "She's my sister."

Faker raised an eyebrow at me. "Your sister?" I glared at him. "Yes, is there a problem?" Sonic quickly shook his head. "Good." I said and once again stared at the sleeping girl and said, "But I thought she was... dead."

Just then Jaden started to wake up. Her violet eyes fluttered open in fear.

***Jaden's P.O.V.***

I woke up with a start. The dream was still fresh in my mind. I wished that I could tell myself it was just a nightmare, it didn't really happen, but I couldn't. It was all true. It all happened. Shadow, Maria, everything about it was completely true. I sat up.

I looked around. "Where am I?" I asked. Suddenly my eyes landed on a black and red hedgehog standing in front of me.

"Shadow?"

**A/N: Please Review!**

** Peace out! :D**


End file.
